Kims Bday
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: What crazy shit do the girls get in for Kim's birthday? Please read and review its funny as hell.


**I don't own any characters of Twilight. **

Bella's Pov

"Leah I don't think this is a good idea." I groaned as we walked inside my house.

"Come on it will be fine." she replied.

"You hired strippers."

"Yeah I know..." she smiled.

"Jared is gonna kill us."

"He won't kill us if he doesn't find out."

"He will smell them all over us!"

"Shit...I forgot about that part." she mumbled.

"Yeah I see..."

"Well to late now they'll be here in a few." she shrugged.

"We're dead and we forgot about our imprints."

"Look I got it all handled."

"Got what handled?" Kim asked as her and Emily walked in. Sadly Claire and Angela are out of town so they can't be here to see Leah's plan fail.

"The food is coming a little late, so maybe we can snack on a few things till then." Leah lied.

"Oh that's fine. So where's the cake?" Emily asked finally taking the chance to look around the room. We had moved the furniture and added party strings and lights on the walls. Then Leah his the chairs we would be sitting in for out little show.

"We had it special ordered and it should be here in a few." Leah lied again.

"Well let's get this party started." I grinned grabbing the drinks.

"You remember Bells birthday party? Please don't let that happen again." Emily mentioned.

"Hey now that was not my fault. Leah was the one who gave us to much alcohol." I laughed already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Yeah and I got in so much trouble by Sam." Emily mumbled.

"Hey it was all on y'all. It's not like I poured the alcohol down your mouths myself." Leah chuckled.

"Well I'm on the look out tonight." Kim spoke.

"Relax tonight is gonna be great. We just got to wait for the entertainment to get here." Leah smirked.

"You didn't?" Kim whispered.

"I did." Leah smiled as her phone went off. "And there her now so Bella get the chairs."

"Bella you knew about this?" they asked.

"No..Yes..I mean I kinda just found out." I blushed.

"Just wait till Paul finds out." Kim laughed.

"Just wait till Jared finds out." I smirk making her mouth snap shut.

"Yup this is gonna me even worse than those sleepovers we have." Emily mumbled. Then all of a sudden the lights went off and everyone started screaming.

"Bella did your dad forget to pay the bill again?" Leah chuckled walking back in the room.

"No I made sure he paid it this time so I don't know what's going on?"

"Wait where is the...entertainment?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"False alarm. I guess they had the wrong address." Leah pouted.

"So who turned the lights off?" Kim asked now shaking.

"That is a good question-" I answered before we heard the knocking on the windows.

"Oh shit I'm done. Let's call the boys." Emily cried.

"No wait for a sec...do you hear that?" we listened to whatever Leah heard but it was quiet as a mouse.

"Lee I don't-"Kim started to say before someone grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"Holy fuck Kim!" I shouted before I was grabbed from behind.

I don't want to die." Emily cried as she was grabbed.

"You won't if you do as we say." one man whispered.

"Yeah right I don't listen to nobody." Leah spat earning a slap ont he ass.

"Well right now your my bitch so you listen to me." the man growled.

"This is not suppose to be happening." Emily mumbled.

" Ic ould be spending the rest of my birthday with Jared but no I'm stuck here about to die any second." Kim cried.

"So it's your birthday?" the man who had a hold of her asked.

"Yes now as my present can you let us go." she groaned.

No baby I'm bout to give you something even better. Hit the music boys." he said before we were thrown in chairs.

"Oh my God." I blushed as they started to dance.

"I can't watch." Emily giggled.

"Bitch you better watch their good." Leah laughed as each one of them cuffed us to the chairs.

"Not the cuffs." Kim blushed. They smirked and kept talking their clothes off. Then all of a sudden they climbed on top of us and started to grind.

"Yeah baby." Leah yelled.

"It feels so weird." Emily laughed now starting to get into it.

"Cause baby this is how a real man works." one man said.

"Please nobody tell Paul." I laughed.

"My lips are sealed." Kim giggled.

"Who's' been a bad little girl?" a man asked.

"Me baby!" Leah screamed.

"I think you ladies need to be punished." he smirked grabbing a whip from his...G-sting.

"Ahhhh." I screamed earning a lick to my neck. "Wait you can't do that our boyfriends will-"

"Don't worry chica we're all gay anyways." the mexican man said winking at one other guy. Well that's a good thing. Now if we get caught we can just tell them they were gay.

"Well in that case...lick away boys." Kim shouted.

"I been a bad girl punish me!" Emily shouted making everyone roar with laughter.

"I am so calling y'all for the next birthday we have." I laughed earning a smirked from Leah.

"Girl I told you not to worry that Leah has it all under control." she laughed.

"Next time maybe we can teach you guys how to strip for your men." one said.

"Yeah we teach pole classes down town." one mentioned.

"I'll be calling y'all very soon." Emily shouted. I think out of everyone she enjoyed it herself.

"...What time is it?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Um 11:30 why?" I asked as a new song came on.

"Oh shit! You guys gotta leave. Jared will be here at 12 and we have to shower!" she yelled. We all sat there for a sec while the boys froze their dancing.

"Fuck uncuff us now!" I shouted out of the chair.

"Why we got 30 minutes left and-"

"Because our boyfriends are coming and if they see you...let's just say it won't end well." Leah said angrily.

"Well that's a problem." one said as they rushed to unhook us.

"Okay there are two showers so Kim and Emily go first while me and Leah try to clean." I said running around the room grabbing random shit.

"Do you need help?" the men asked.

"No they'll be here early knowing them so you gotta go NOW!" Leah shouted pushing them out.

"Call us." they shouted before the door slammed in their face. Leah came back in with boxes of food.

"Shit we forgot the food and cake." she whined.

"Fuck the food we need to get their smell out of here." I groaned.

"Smells like straight up sex in here." Leah gagged.

"Next time we are not doing this at my house." I mentioned running around the house with the Lysol can.

"Shit" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Jared is on his way...with Paul."

"Crap. I guess your plan didn't work." I said glaring at her earning a shoulder shrug.

"Get out the shower." I yelled marching up the stairs.

"We don't have any extra clothes." Kim called from on of the bathrooms.

"There is some in my drawers but you got to hurry. Jared and Paul are on their way." was all I had to say before she ran out the door butt naked to my room. I got in the shower and got out just in time to get ready and be down stairs with the girls.

"Bella the whip." Kim whispered just as we heard a knock. I didn't know what to do so I stuffed it in my sweat pants.

"Did you ladies have a good time?" Jared asked walking up and grabbing Kim in a sweet kiss.

"We had a blast." Emily smiled.

"Good so why are y'all wet?" Paul asked coming up behind me.

"Uh...Leah decied to throw stuff all over us so we took turns and took a shower." I replied.

"Lee why do you always mess with people?" Jared chuckled.

"Because I wouldn't be Leah if I didn't." she replied. She looked over and stared at something making me glance over to see a pair of G-strings handing from the chair. How in the hell did that get there? So I then coughed turning Paul the other way.

"Well we should get going before we get caught between those two." Kim chuckled nervously finally seeing the G-strings.

"Fine I guess we'll see you guys later." Jared replied turning around but then stopped and looked back a me.

"Bella whats sticking out of your pants?" he asked.

"Uhh...nothing it's just a new toy." I mumbled not knowing what to say. But I didn't expect for Paul to stick his hands down my pants.

"A new toy?" he asked pulling it out. "What the fuck?" he mumbled.

"See uh it's my new toy for you." I smiled.

"Bella." he growled.

"Leah help me." I whispered to her. But it was no use they heard me of course.

"So what exactly happened tonight?" Jared asked staring at each and everyone one of us.

"What is that?" Paul asked when he turned around to find the pair of G-strings.

"It was all Leah's fault! She hired strippers and made us watch them by hand cuffing us to chairs." Emily cried.

"Pussy." Leah mumbled.

"Cuff you to chairs?" Paul growled.

"Relax we had a good time, nobody was touched, just danced on." Leah spoke.

"They did lick Bells neck." Emily mentioned. Oh Em if only looks could kill honey.

"Shut up." I growled feeling Paul shake from behide me.

"Should we tell Sammy that you were the dirtiest one there tonight? Shouting out saying you were the naughty girl and you wanted to be punished." Leah smirked.

"He already knows." we turned around to see Sam and jake standing in the doorway.

"Sammy she is lying! She got us drunk again and-"

"Emily get in the truck." he growled. She huffed and puffed all the way out with Sam behind her.

"Well maybe next time we should stick to Chuck-E-Cheeses." Leah smirked walking past Jake earning a smack on the ass.

"Stop being a smart ass all the time." he said.

"Shut up you know you love it." she growled.

"I'm so getting you tonight." he growled stalking her.

"Yeah what about we start here so less talking more kissing." she replied slamming her lips into his and both of the making their way out the house.

"We had nothing to do with it." I mentioned breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah it was all Leah." Kim mumbled giving Jared the puppy dog stare. He just looked at her before picking her up, giving us a nod, and running out the door.

"So..." I said earning a growl. "I'm sorry Paulie." I whispered looking at my feet. He groaned before wrapping his arms around me.

"Just don't do it again."

"No promises."

"Well since you can't promise me that, what about you show me what that whip can do." he growled nipping my ear.

"Race ya." I whispered taking off towards the stairs.

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face, a sore body, a sleeping naked Paul, and a group message saying, "We're doing it again next month for Angela's Bday. So nobody say a word (Emily). XoXo- Leah Clearwater." was this girl trying to get me killed I thought falling back on my bed and going back to a peaceful sleep.

**So how do you like it? Maybe I could do one shots on all their Birthday parties. So review and tell me what you think. XoXo**


End file.
